One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to attaching objects. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to safely attaching objects using a needle.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that tagging guns have been a standard tool for adding price tags or other small objects to articles of clothing. While they may be regarded as effective, they may commonly be a reason that pathogens are spread. A tagging gun's shape and it's use of a hollow needle make it relatively difficult to use a tagging gun without cutting/sticking/slicing a user's finger which usually results in bleeding on a tagging gun. As tagging guns are used by many employees over time, there is a relatively high chance of direct contact with another person's blood. For certain diseases a blood transfer-based infection may occur up to two weeks after there may have been blood left on an object. Furthermore, a shared tagging gun may carry several different pathogens from several different users.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.